k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
Killer is the eleventh episode of the K anime. It aired on December 13, 2012. HOMRA and Scepter 4 clash on the grounds of Ashinaka High School while the students flee for their safety. Simultaneously, Yashiro Isana and his two friends enter the battlefield so as to save Kukuri Yukizome. But just when they find a safe area to hide in, one of them abruptly attacks Yashiro, furthermore causing him to reveal his true self. __TOC__ Summary Late at night in Ashinaka High School, a cloaked man wearing a gold-colored mask plants a timed bomb on the ground near one of the buildings. That following morning, Yata complains to Kusanagi that the school is quite massive and that he will need more Clansmen to guard the front with him. Kusanagi tells Masaomi and Bandō to head out in response. Near them, Mikoto thinks back to his meeting with Reisi Munakata from the previous night, before going over to Kusanagi and placing a hand on his shoulder, then leaving the room in silence as Anna reaches out for his jacket. .]] Scepter 4 continues to wait outside the bridge connecting to the school. There, Munakata also recounts his meeting with Mikoto while his subordinates wait impatiently behind him. They ask whether they can finally enter their enemies' territory and through which possible method, only to be told by Seri that they will still have to wait. Suddenly, a large billow of smoke emerges from the school causing a loud alarm to ring across the campus. Furthermore, the mere sight of the smoke quickly alerts the members of Scepter 4. Munakata finally gives his subordinates the call to make their move. Munakata leads his Clansmen to the front of Ashinaka High School where they are greeted by a large group of HOMRA members. Seri asks that the opposing Clan to surrender or otherwise face the consequences; unfortunately, this only excites the Red Clansmen as they know that the consequences shall result in a heavy battle between both sides. Indifferent to HOMRA's response, Munakata simply orders Seri to take responsibility and lead their Clan from that point onward. After hearing her superior's words, Seri then raises her saber while the other Blue Clansmen follow in conjunction. Similarly, HOMRA shouts out their war cry and stomps with excitement. Both Clans then begin to clash with one another. Shortly after, they all hear a loud commotion, causing everyone to halt in the midst of their battles and see as to what is happening at the moment. Munakata, using his Aura as a medium, runs across the air to the area behind the school's main building. One corner of it suddenly explodes and the crumbling remains begin to collapse while Eric Sōlt‎ of HOMRA is defenseless outside on the ground below, calling out for help. Munakata rushes to Eric's side and uses his Aura to stop the rubble to collapse on them both. As he begins to understand the situation more, Eric stabs him in his lower abdomen, grinning sadistically which furthermore causes Munakata to realize what "he" has done. Moments later, his Aura dissipates causing the rubble of the building to finally collapse. More explosions follow, concerning Kusanagi and the Clansmen present with him. A frightened Anna suddenly feels an unusual presence and runs out to the school hallways, looking through the many individuals outside fighting. She then sees a person on the rooftop of a neighboring building. A gunshot suddenly fires at her location, breaking the window near Anna, additionally causing her to be weakened though unharmed physically. Kusanagi rushes to her aid and protects her. He looks outside to see a member of Scepter 4 holding a rifle, astonishing him. Masaomi runs in the direction of the sniper. Kusanagi wonders what is happening as Anna worries further for what is about to come. Meanwhile, several students begin running away from the exploding buildings. Kukuri stops and looks back at one of them, wondering why such the situation has occurred. Suddenly, another building explodes, causing the Scepter 4 sniper to be ejected from his location and sent falling towards Kukuri. Suddenly, Kuroh appears and rescues Kukuri, while Yashiro and Neko come running behind him. Yashiro, despite the fact that he knows Kukuri cannot remember either one of them, tells her that they are here to help and bring her to safety. As they speak, Mikoto Suoh himself shows up. Chitose tells a group of other Red Clansmen that they will kill their opponents. Munakata's safety begins to concern his subordinates, who are furthermore infuriated that Eric stabbed him, despite also being saved by the King. Though worried herself, Seri reminds them all that they cannot be bested at group combat. While distracted, she is suddenly attacked by Yata but manages to block his moves. As they begin to fight, Fushimi rushes in to block one of Yata's following attacks, reminding the latter about their previous yet unresolved battle. Kuroh stands before his group to fight against the Red King alone, though he is thrown aside with ease; such an action forces Neko to use her own powers to create a distraction, allowing her and her friends to rush to Kuroh's side. Mikoto swiftly dispels Neko's illusion in annoyance. Yashiro, Neko and Kukuri subsequently run away at Kuroh's orders. He then engages in a fight against Mikoto but is completely overpowered. Their fight is cut short by Munakata's and Eric's arrival. Kuroh manages to escape and run away with his three friends while Mikoto is forced to fight Munakata next. Yashiro, Kuroh, Neko and Kukuri hide out in a shopping building within the school. There, Neko complains that she is done fighting and tells Yashiro that they should run away while they have the chance, since they've already rescued Kukuri. Kukuri then notices a wound on Yashiro's lower abdomen and asks to see it. However, when he walks towards her, Kukuri suddenly grabs a shard of broken glass and pierces his chest. Kuroh pins her down and asks why she has done such an action. Kukuri admits that she did not expect them to survive, but now, she will not let them do so further. Her eyes gleam and a dark Aura emits from her body. A white, fox-like creature emerges from her pupil and lunges at Yashiro. The fox-like creature notices that Yashiro has become amnesiac. It begins taunting him for abandoning his responsibilities to live the carefree life that he has been living until very recently. Yashiro starts feeling mentally strained by the creature's words until it tells him to "slip into a slumber of nothingness". Suddenly, he visualizes a much younger Daikaku Kokujōji asking whether he is running away. Then, Yashiro hears Neko screaming for him while she and Kuroh rush to his side. The fox-like creature escapes back into Kukuri and flees using her body. Yashiro collapses while Neko and Kuroh worry for his sake. He begins to recall memories of Klaudia Weismann, Daikaku Kokujōji and the Dresden Slate from 50 years before. A silver Aura suddenly shrouds over Yashiro's body and he rises from the ground as a much stronger light, also colored silver, is projected into the sky above as a beam. Mikoto and Munakata head out to the forests outside the school before each stops on the same stone pathway. Munakata is told to stop, as he is unintentionally making Mikoto enjoy their battle, despite him not being the latter's intended opponent. Suddenly, they notice the silver beam of light at the school, astonishing them both. This creates a similar reaction for the Red and Blue Clansmen still fighting outside. They halt their battles yet again to wonder what is now happening. Kusanagi thinks the same from inside the school. Anna, however, simply looks towards the light and wonders who is the person responsible for it. After she speaks, the beam of light then reveals a Sword of Damocles hidden within, with several orbs on one side representing the seven Clan colors. Kokujōji senses the presence of that particular Sword of Damocles and sighs that "he" continues to surprise him. Kuroh and Neko wonder what has occurred and ask about his wound. Yashiro, speaking in German, informs them that he is perfectly fine and that he cannot be harmed. Kuroh asks whether he truly is the Colorless King. Yashiro shakes his head and instead says that his is the First King, also known as the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Clash of the Clans ** Shōhei Akagi vs. Himori Akiyama ** Yō Chitose vs. Yūjirō Benzai ** Saburōta Bandō vs. Akira Hidaka ** Seri Awashima & Saruhiko Fushimi vs. Misaki Yata ** Kuroh Yatogami & Neko vs. Mikoto Suoh ** Mikoto Suoh vs. Reisi Munakata * Revelation of the Colorless King * Return of Adolf K. Weismann Navigation Category:Episodes